Naruto's New Life
by XxKyuubi-DemonxX
Summary: Naruto gets bitten by a mysterious wolf. Little that he knows, he is becoming more and more like a werewolf. How will Naruto's Life Change?


**_This is My Second Series…Enjoy!_**

_The animal howled at the moon loudly. Team seven was on a mission to find out who kept eating the farmer's animals. _

"_This is a boring mission and plus its only an C-rank mission,"signed Naruto. _

"_Well get use to it,"shouted Sakura. "_

_Shhh…Sakura, you will scare the animal away," replied Kakashi. _

"_Okay we will camp here tonight,"said Kakashi. _

_When they are all done, "Alright, I'm going to get some wood,"said Naruto exhausted. Naruto went onto the woods, he started pick up wood, and dead wood on the ground. When Naruto was about to pick up the last piece of wood, he heard a small growl behind the bushes. Naruto walked up to the bush, and right before he could look, a wolf popped out of the bushes, and bit Naruto on the neck. Naruto tried to cry out for help, but the scream never came out. Naruto was about to throw the kunai, but the wolf was already gone. Naruto picked out the rest of the stick and headed back to camp._

"_What took you so long dope,"said Sasuke. Naruto ignored Sasuke, and placed the wood in the fire and the extra near it. Then Naruto went to sit down, the pain did not hurt anymore. _

"_Okay, we will each take watch, I will watch first, then Sasuke ,then Naruto, and then Sakura._

"_Hai,"replied the team. Naruto headed in his tent. There was a sleeping bed inside and nothing else. Naruto could not longer feel the pain of the bite. When it was Naruto turn to watch, Naruto was wide awake. He looked around the wood and wondered about the wild animal howling in the moon. Thirty minutes later, Naruto was sleepily and then two ears popped out of Naruto's spiky, blonde hair. Naruto was about to freak, but he renamed calm. He tried pulling the ears, but they did not budged. Naruto's nails were getting sharper, his teeth were also getting darker, and a tail curled out. _

"_Arrgg.., What is going on?"Thought Naruto. It was now Sakura's turn, Naruto slipped back in the tent._

"_Probably everything will be fine in the morning,"Thought Naruto as he curled up in his sleeping bag. When it was morning, Naruto got dressed and noticed his sharp nails, teeth, and tail was gone, but his ears were still there. Naruto tried to make them disappear, but he couldn't. _

"_Just forget about the ears,"Thought Naruto._

"_Come on, Naruto, we got to go now," shouted Sakura._

"_Arrgg…,You did not have to shout," replied Naruto as he came out._

"_Naruto?, What is with the wolf ears?"said Sakura._

"_Umm…,I don't really know?"said Naruto smirking._

"_Okay…, You guys start searching for clues," said Kakashi._

"_Hai,"replied team seven._

"_So, where do we start?"said Naruto. _

_Before Sasuke could answer, "Naruto, wait come here for a sec,"said Sakura._

"_Ummm…,Okay,"said Naruto as he went next to Naruto._

"_So, What do you wan-,"said Naruto as Sakura was feeling Naruto's wolf ears._

"_Sakura, its not time t-, this feels good..,"replied Naruto purring. _

"_What the hell!"shouted Naruto._

"_Naruto, are you okay?"said Sakura freaking out._

"_Yea, I guess…,but I don't know why I purred,"said Naruto._

"_Whatever, back to what we were saying, were start looking here,"said Sasuke heading north. Naruto and Sakura followed Sasuke to deeper woods. The trees were so tall that no light showed through._

"_Do you think we should head back-,"said Naruto as Sasuke cut him off._

"_Its here,"said Sasuke. The bushes started to move, more and more. A wolf had showed up, the wolf's muzzle had blood all over it, and feathers._

"_So, that wolf was eating the farmer's animal,"said Sakura._

"_Yup,"said Naruto._

"_This wolf looks familiar, maybe this is the wolf that bit me..,"Thought Naruto._

"_Well it looks like you found the wolf?"said Kakashi._

"_So, you knew this wolf ate the animals?"said Naruto._

"_Yup,"said Kakashi._

"_I was testing your strength and to see how you would do,"replied Kakashi._

"_So, do we head back to the leaf?"said Naruto._

"_Yea, and we bring the wolf, I'm going to put some of this red liquid into him, to make him sleep," said Kakashi as he put the red liquid in the wolf. When they got back to the leaf, at the hokage mansion._

"_Okay, so the mission was a success?"said the third._

"_Yep, and here's the wolf," said Kakashi._

"_So, what are you going to do with the wolf," said Naruto._

"_Were going to put it in another forest, that is not near the farmer's animals and anbu's are going to send him there,"said the third._

"_You may go home, and rest," said the third._

"_Hai,"said team seven._

**Please Review…And I Hope You Like This Series!**


End file.
